Fanfiction
by tiggerbounced
Summary: Tina dabbles in the world of fanfiction...


**Disclaimers: The L Word doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime. If those lovely ladies belonged to me..I wouldn't need fanfiction hahaha. **

"Seriously babe, there are so many benefits to writing fanfiction okay?" Tina said earnestly.

Bette was frustrated to say the least, it was a Monday and she always hated going to work again on Mondays. Tina however always cuddled with her extra long on Mondays so that made her feel better. Yet today she woke up to cold sheets and the realization that her wife had given up cuddling with her for of all things, fanfiction!

"Benefits? If me losing cuddle time with you is a benefit then no, fanfiction is _**EVIL**_", with that statement Bette turned on her heel and went to shower, intent on ignoring Tina and starting work early to vent her frustration.

As she left, she passed Tina typing frantically on her laptop. She threw her hands up and left the house without even saying goodbye.

Tina did not notice till half an hour later...

* * *

Later that day... Bette was working on a couple of documents when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she said distractedly.

"Hey babe I was in the area and I knew you probably weren't going to eat lunch so I got some salad and sandwiches from The Planet for us to share." Tina said as she walked in carrying a few paper bags.

Bette looked up, her first instinct had been to give Tina the cold shoulder over the morning's events but on hearing Tina's words, she utterly melted and gave Tina a sweet smile "Thanks baby!"

As they were digging into their lunch, Tina's phone buzzed, prompting her to check it before furiously texting back. They settled into conversation again but soon the buzz interrupted them again. This went on for the next 15 minutes before Bette got a little concerned and asked "Tina, are you blowing off some meeting just to have lunch with me?"

"Oh no babe I'm not, don't worry!"

"Then what's with all the messages?!" Bette was baffled, wondering if Tina was really blowing off work to spend time with her to make up for that morning's inattention.

"Oh, that's because of the notifications from the fanfiction site.. Anytime my favorite authors update or someone comments on my stories I get an email notifying me." Tina explained.

Bette rolled her eyes "Fanfiction again? Seriously, Tina?! I can't even hold a decent conversation with you because we're getting interrupted by **FANFICTION **."

Tina pouted "But Bette, I love reading those stories, some of these authors are so talented, I'm thinking of asking them if I can convert their stories to scripts for me to produce. And they're recognizing my talent for writing, isn't that just awesome?"

Bette sighed "I'm not saying you're not talented and that you don't deserve to be recognized baby, but I feel like fanfiction is your wife now and I'm just your cuddle buddy."

Tina smiled "Aww, someone's feeling neglected huh? Alright perhaps I'm getting a little obsessed, I confused one of the scripts with one of the stories I was reading today and the poor director was panicking because the plotline I was discussing was utterly different from the one he had read... So how about I make it up to you tonight?" she ended off that peace offering with a kiss to Bette's neck.

Bette leaned in for a kiss which turned into a mini makeout session before finally she said breathlessly "I'm looking forward to it."

Tina pulled away, standing up and smoothing down her skirt before heading out the door while giving Bette a suggestive wink.

Bette entered their home, having seen Tina's car in the driveway, she hastened to their bedroom, wondering what Tina had in store for her.

When she walked in, she took one look and let out a groan. "Tina, _please_ tell me this is some new scenario you've come up with and that's not really you just sitting on our bed fully clothed writing fanfiction, albeit wearing really sexy glasses."

"Hold on babe, I just got the most amazing idea and I just have to get it down before I lose this streak of inspiration!" Tina replied without even looking up from the laptop.

Bette let out a strangled sounding "Urgh!", flopping down onto the bed utterly exasperated.

"What happened to making it up to me?"

As Tina's fingers flew across the keyboard, she said "Oh come on babe, I fully intend to make good on my promise, I just need to finish this! Do you know what it was like to be able to berate the scriptwriters today, telling them that online writers could do so much better than them? Even though they're supposed to be consummate professionals? Seriously if one more writer tries to submit a vampire story..." she trailed off, eyes once again focused on the screen.

Bette stared at Tina "You know Tina, when you told me this morning that fanfiction had a lot of benefits I was severely doubtful but I know you enjoy it so I've been tolerating it. But it has, as of today only, already robbed me of cuddle time, lunch time and now even sexy times with my wife! I think the only person it benefits is you!" she ended her rant and folded her arms across her chest, utterly miffed at the blatant inattention she was experiencing.

Tina pushed the laptop off her lap and moved to straddle Bette's lap, suppressing a chuckle at the utterly adorable pout that was gracing Bette's flawless face.

"I'm sorry babe, but I really do promise that fanfiction has its perks. I could name one that you would appreciate right now."

Bette grunted noncommittally, refusing to cave that easily, no matter how good it felt to have Tina straddle her lap.

Tina placed a chaste kiss on Bette's still-pouting lips, slowly starting to grind herself down on Bette "Well, you see, on fanfiction we have things called prompts or requests, where readers request for things they want to see in a story... And I recently came across a prompt where the request is simple... All the reader wants is blazing hot sex," at this Tina ground a little harder and Bette had to fight the urge to moan.

"Re...ally?" she managed to gasp out "And how does that benefit me?"

"Well," Tina drawled in her Southern accent which never failed to arouse Bette "it's good for you because I'm considering fulfilling that request and when I need a little help in writing the sex scenes... I need a proofreader or what is known as a beta who will help me make sure the sex scenes are realistic and of course I need help in getting ideas for those scenes."

Tina was running her hands over Bette's body by now and Bette couldn't hold back anymore, she moaned loudly and flipped Tina onto her back. "Well, normally I'm the Alpha one, but I'll be more than willing to be your beta." she growled before latching her mouth onto Tina's.

The next morning, as Bette woke up and snuggled further into Tina, she thought to herself with a self-satisfied smirk "Maybe this fanfiction thing isn't that bad after all."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little piece, it was something different for me to write given how I normally write songfics! Let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
